


Garbage Bros

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two skelebros take out the trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garbage Bros

"SANS! What on EARTH are you doing??"  
  
The smaller of the two skeletons chuckled, lying in a pile of trash. His work clothes already dirty and exhausted past the point of caring, the smell of the garbage didn't really bother him. It wasn't like he had a sense of smell, anyway.  
  
"ah, come on, paps," he said, his brother leaning through the truck window and frowning distastefully down at him, "i'm just down in the dumps."   
  
"Sans," Papyrus ground out, patience already running thin, "we're supposed to be working! Not lying around doing nothing but telling puns!"   
  
"i'm not doin' nothing. i'm just going back to my roots."  
  
"Oh my God."   
  
"i've become one with the trash."   
  
"Oh my God, Sans."  
  
"what, is my garbage humor brothering you?"   
  
"SANS--"   
  
Sans laughed. "i'm just messin' with ya, pap."  
  
"Can you not mess with me and do your job, please? We still have to go down the block!" Papyrus huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
People passing them on the street watched the two brothers in amusement. They only did this every time their shifts started; they were practically the spectacle of the streets.  
  
 _Litter ally._  
  
"sure. if you get out here and pick up the trash."  
  
"What do you--oh."  
  
Sans gestured to himself. "i ain't gettin' any younger, bro." He grinned. "unless you're--"  
  
Papyrus was already exiting the truck, "Don't, _don't_ even finish that sentence. Just. Here."   
  
Papyrus threw the trash bags into the back of the garbage truck, before picking Sans up by his middle, throwing him over his shoulder with practiced ease. He grit his teeth at the smell--how could his brother lie around in that stuff in the first place??  
  
"hey, look. we did our job," Sans snorted, eyes half-lidded. He felt a nap was in order soon. "thanks for liftin' my spirits."   
  
"Someone has to, lazybones." The teasing was followed by a good-natured smile. "Really, though, we should get going."  
  
Sans huffed as he was dropped into his seat, his door being slammed closed not a moment after. "do i gotta get out next time, or you?" He asked, clicking his seatbelt into place.  
  
"I will. But only because you smell bad enough as it is." Papyrus said as he climbed into his seat, starting the truck. His smile was still set in place.   
  
"well, humans did say skeletons smell bad. somethin' about decay or whatever."   
  
"Are you decaying, Sans?"  
  
"i'd hope not. then i'd really be rooted, y'know?"   
  
"...I regret asking that question."  
  
Sans chuckled, leaning back in his chair as they set off. "love you too, pap."  
  
"Oh, I love you! You're humor is just distasteful."   
  
Papyrus felt his brother's eyes on him and groaned, shifting the truck into gear.  
  
"One could say it's 'trashy,' even."  
  
"you're the best."  
  
"You owe me one chore for that pun."  
  
"aw come _on_ , pap! why d'ya gotta be cruel like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came to be because me and my friend joked that Undertale is trash but in a good way, like recycling. 
> 
> And then I said "underecycle" and my friend was like "ok now all I can think about is sans and papyrus being garbage collectors and the two making a bunch of garbage puns."
> 
> So here it is. 
> 
> Hope you like, friend !!


End file.
